1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor, and a disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spindle motor that rotates a disk is mounted on electronic equipment such as a hard disk device. The spindle motor includes a stationary portion that is fixed to a housing of the electronic equipment, and a rotating portion that rotates while supporting the disk.
The stationary portion and the rotating portion of the spindle motor are connected via a dynamic pressure bearing device. In recent years, the dynamic pressure bearing device in which a lubricating fluid is interposed between the stationary portion and the rotating portion is in use in the spindle motor. The dynamic pressure bearing device of the related art and the spindle motor provided with the dynamic pressure bearing device of the related art are disclosed, for example, in DE 102011014369A1.
As shown in FIG. 5, in DE 102011014369A1, a stopper member 218 has a first part 218a and a hollow cylindrical part 28b. A shaft 212 and the first part 218a are integrally formed. In addition, a hollow cylindrical part 218b is fixed to an outer circumferential part of the stopper member 218. In a case where the first part 218a and the hollow cylindrical part 218b are separate members, a bearing oil that is interposed in a motor may leak out of the motor through between the first part 218a and the hollow cylindrical part 218b. Accordingly, it is required for a spindle motor to have a structure that prevents the bearing oil from leaking out of the motor.